Mortals Meet Demigods Headcannons
by ChrysSelene
Summary: Just an average mortals meet demigods story and a few headcannons along the way. I'm trying to make this one a bit different and less clique than I usually see...We'll see how that works out. Open to suggestions and ideas! Jiper, Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel, and whatever else y'all want
1. Chapter 1

Frank's day was pretty boring. Working as Camp Jupiter's co-Praeter was pretty boring while his wife was out on maternity leave. If they lived a less dangerous life, Haze probably would have kept working. But as soon as they found out she was pregnant, she was given a leave of absence for the baby's safety. Frank was happy with this, but he missed her. It was a lot less cheerful without Hazel around. They were staying at an apartment In Camp Jupiter so they would always be close, but Frank still went to work during the day.

"Zhang, there's a call for you," Percy called, sticking a phone through the door. As soon as Frank saw the phone, he knew it was something big.

"It's Hazel," Percy added. He was grinning ear to ear.

Frank grabbed the phone from his hand quickly. Hazel was in California visiting Piper, so Frank hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Sweetie! How are yo-,"

"HE'S COMING NOW! HOSPITAL NOW!" Hazel hung up the phone before Frank could even comprehend when she'd said. He dropped the phone.

"Lemme guess, you have to go?"

"We gotta go NOW!" Frank jumped up, pushing the unfinished hard-drive out of the way and grabbing his jacket.

"Already got the keys." Percy swung a keychain around his finger. The keys belonged the a SUV that Camp kept around in case of emergency. Frank wasn't sure Percy even knew how to drive, so he took the keys.

Nobody bothered to ask why the pair tore through the base so quickly. They assumed Percy and Frank were on a quest of some sort. Well, they were. But not for the gods.

"How fast does this car go?" Frank asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, but if you want to make it to the hospital in time I would suggest we do our best to find out."

Frank did as he was told. He sped through the gate to Camp and onto the highway that Percy had nearly died on when he first arrived. There were two problems with this.

One: Frank was a bad driver.

Two: This was a highway, lots of people.

There were red and blue lights behind them before they even hit the main road.

"Think they'll give us a warning?" Frank asked with a nervous smile. Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah, no. Maybe if you had a screaming pregnant woman in the car. But it's just us the two of us in a black SUV. We don't really fit the stereotype. And I'm carrying a gun."

"Why do you have a gun?! That's a mortal weapon, the mist can't cover it!" Frank groaned. He glanced in the mirror at the cop, then back at the road. He took a deep breath and adjusted his grip on the wheel. Percy tightened his seatbelt.

"Why are you doing that?" Frank frowned.

Percy smiled. "Because I know what you're about to do. You do what you have to do."

Frank stared at him, mostly because he didn't trust himself to look back at the cop. He slowly let his eyes wander back the road, then he put the pedal to the floor. He nearly hit three cars in the first mile alone, and that amount doubled with every new siren. By the time they made it to the highway there were over nine police cars behind them and Frank swore he heard a helicopter in the distance.

Since Hazel was visiting Piper, the drive was a lot longer than it was supposed to be. The hospital was supposed to be a few minutes away, and she could always go to the base hospital if she needed. But instead, she was in a hospital in California. Frank took a sharp turn to get into the next lane, which caused a loud pop from somewhere in the SUV. Frank looked down and pressed both his feet down.

"Uh, Percy?"

"What?" Percy spoke dryly. "Please don't tell me we have a problem."

"We have a problem!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"The brakes aren't working! We have no brakes!"

Percy slowly leaned his head back into the seat and groaned. "Move," he said.

"What?" Frank was beginning to think that Percy might be crazy.

"I've got this, move over!" Percy shoved him. This resulted in Frank having to awkwardly contort himself so Percy could get into the driver's seat. At some point, he transformed himself into a small monkey to get into the backseat.

Percy calmly drove, despite not being able to slow down. He never lifted his foot. Frank saw through the back windows that the tires were beginning to smoke.

"Uh, Percy?"

At this moment, Percy's phone rang. Percy quickly glanced at his phone, then turned on the bluetooth and glared at Frank to stay quiet. They were going to fast for any monster to track them, so Percy answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Perseus Jackson, where are you?" Annabeth's voice was threatening, as it usually was. Percy glanced out the window and swerved to avoid a SWAT van.

"Nothing much, just hanging with Frank."

"Really? Do you and Frank happen to be in Camp Jupiter's van being chased by half of the entire law enforcement in that half of California?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. We're at Camp watching one of your silly cop shows," Percy lied.

"Uh, Percy?" Frank prodded. Percy shoved him into the back seat and ignored him.

"Am I on speaker? Why am I on speaker phone. Perc-"

"Nothing's wrong, honey! By the way, the Zhang baby is on the way so you should go to the hospital," Percy said, his voice tight and slightly constricted.

"Why was this not your starter of this conversation?! When you picked up the phone the first thing you should have said is 'Frank and Hazel's baby is coming!' like seriously Percy,"

"Babe, calm down. I've got to go, we have a slight situation-,"

"PERCY, THE WHEEL IS ON FIRE GET OFF THE PHONE!" Frank yelled, losing his patience. The car was engulfed in silence as Percy took his eyes off the road to stare menacingly at Frank.

"WHAT-"

"Got to go! Love you!" Instead of hanging up, Percy grabbed the bluetooth and threw the whole device out the window. "She's going to kill me for that."

Cop cars began to flow in from the other direction. People screamed to get out of the way and everything around them was engulfed in chaos.

"Percy?"

"Frank, I swear to God if we have another problem."

"I'm about to be a father."

Percy's grip loosened on the wheel. He sighed and thought of what he could say to make Frank feel better. He knew what Frank was feeling. He thought back to the baby he'd left with Annabeth this morning. The bouncy, blonde haired, green eyed baby boy that was everything Percy had ever wanted in life.

"It's not that scary," he finally said.

"Really?" Frank smiled.

"Well, no. It is scary. It's terrifying. When you first pick him up you'll feel like you're going to break him. But don't worry, you won't. The baby will cry a lot, but he's ok. He'll scream so much and keep you up all night, but the first time he smiles or laughs when you tickle his stomach will reassure you that it's all worth it. Remember the first time you hold him because it will be the best moment of your life," Percy ranted. He missed his own son a lot by now.

Frank smiled. "I can't wait." He stared out the window and tried not to let Percy know he was about to cry. "Go faster."

The cops were getting closer. Percy decided to ignore this and go for as long as he could. He wasn't going to stop.

A phone rang. It was Frank's this time.

"It's Annabeth."

Percy groaned and smashed his head into the car horn. "Ok. Answer it."

Bracing himself for screams, Frank did as he was told. "Hi, Annabeth."

"Turn left," came the reply

"What?" Percy called, turning his head slightly so Annabeth could hear him over the rush.

"I'm watching the chase from the view of a news helicopter, and don't bother telling me it isn't you. I'd recognize that terrible driving anywhere. Now turn to the exit on your left before you miss it!"

Percy yanked the wheel to the left and turned onto the exit. "Good, now you should be able to take the back road four blocks down on your right to get to the hospital faster. I presume that's where you're going?"

Percy smiled and shook his head, muttering something about his wise girl before admitting, "Yeah. That's where we're going."

"Thought so. I'll meet you there."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school, and Percy was not happy about it. Annabeth was in Boston for a family reunion, and Jason couldn't be at the same school in fear of having too many "strong scents" in one place. Annabeth would join him when she got back, but that was a full week away. It sucked.

Percy stuffed his textbooks into his locker and hefted it to his science class. It was the first day and they had their textbooks. Already a bad sign. He sat in the back of the class and hoped nobody would try to talk to him. It was a futile wish. Everybody wanted to talk to Percy. It was almost as if they were drawn to him. He'd asked Annabeth about it once and she said something about a "godly chiseled jaw," before trailing off. He still didn't get it. Everybody just laughed at him, so he stopped asking.

"Hi, I'm Clara," somebody said as they took a seat beside him.

Percy smiled and tried not to groan. The girl probably didn't even notice that she had scooted her chair towards him, but Percy did. He scooted away.

"Hi Clara. Sorry, I've got to study," Percy excused. He opened his textbook to some random page and stared at it, even though he could barely read the words. Students started filing into the classroom and took over the back rows. The unlucky people that were late got stuck in the front row.

The teacher was the last one to arrive. He straightened out a stack of papers, without saying a word, and sat down. Percy could already tell this was going to be a strict teacher. He had silvery blonde hair and familiar looking eyes. Percy was trained to recognize signs of the mythical world. His teacher had a thin white scar on his neck and sings of long ago fights on his knuckles. Son of Athena, or at least a legacy. Percy decided not to pursue this. The longer his teacher thought he was just a normal kid, the longer his life could stay normal.

"My name is Mr. Stine and I will be your science teacher for the duration of this school year. I do not take any silly nonsense in this class. School is a place of learning, not gossip and drama. So now that that's over with, let's begin. We will begin with roll call," he said, confirming Percy's subsitions about him being a strict teacher.

Percy leaned back in his chair and began listening to music on his Ipod. Yes, the Ipod was probably dangerous for him. But Percy didn't care. Leo had fiddled with the Ipod for a few days and was pretty sure he'd been able to monster proof it, but there was no way to be sure. Percy hadn't been attacked yet, so he took that as a good sign.

He didn't pay much attention until Mr. Stine got to his name.

"Perseus Ja-" The teacher stuttered to a quick stop and stared at the sheet. His eyes scanned the room, stopping at Percy. "Perseus Jackson," he finished quietly. He didn't continue roll.

"Mr. Stine, are you ok?" One of the braver students asked.

"Perseus, could I see you up front please?" Came the reply. It wasn't exactly an answer.

Percy groaned silently to himself and slowly drew himself up from his chair. How was he in trouble before class even started? He sauntered to the front of the room with his hand in his pocket gripping Riptide, just in case Mr. Stine was tougher than he looked. He thought he recognized the look in his teacher's eye. Fear. He didn't say anything as he approached the teacher.

"You're Percy Jackson?"

"I am."

There was a pause. Then, "From Camp Half Blood?"

Percy tried to hide his surprise with a shrug. "Part time at Camp Jupiter now, but yeah that's me. What's it to you."

"I'm, I'm-"

"Cabin 10?" Percy guessed

"Yeah, that's right. I've heard stories about you."

Percy shrugged. "Mr. Stine, I'm a normal kid. Treat me as such and I'll make sure there aren't any mythical disruptions on your class," he offered.

Mr. Stine look perplexed, staring out the window for a moment as if reflecting on all the monsters he'd had to fight out in the courtyard during passing periods.

"Deal."

Mr. Stine was a strict teacher, but he and Percy got along fine. Especially after Annabeth got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy had never been this nervous for school. He had his finals today, but that's not what worried him. He scurried down the hall, his notes and papers fluttering behind him.

"Mr. Jeroy! Mr. Jeroy, oh thank gods I'm not late. Listen, I really need to talk to you!" Percy urged.

Mr. Jeroy shook his hand. "Mr. Jackson, please take your seat. We can talk after the first exam."

"No no wait, this is really important!"

"Mr. Jackson, nothing is important enough for you not to take your seat."

"I need to postpone my test!"

Mr. Jeroy stopped and turned to Percy with a sigh. "Son, you don't know how many times I hear that. What's your problem; you sick? A new big work opportunity come up that you simply can't afford to miss? You have a doctors appointment?"

"Uh, no. My, uh. My horse, he got hurt. But you gotta understand, he gets upset when he gets hurt and he's all alone like this. I locked him in his stables last night but one of the other campers took him out and a tree fell on them out in the forest and he's all alone now and I need to take care of him and I really need to go-"

"Mr. Jackson, you will not be going anywhere. I will not postpone your test, so please take your seat."

Percy twisted his hands in agitation. "Mr. Jeroy, Blackjack needs me right now!"

"Blackjack?"

"My horse! Blackjack is my horse. Technically, my dad got him for me, but he's still my horse."

"Then can't your dad take care of him for you today?"

Percy didn't mean to look so crestfallen. His face fell and his eyes wandered immediately to the ground. "Uh, my father, he isn't around anymore. Lost at sea when I was little. Blackjack was from him…" Percy trailed off. Mr. Jeroy was swayed. Percy always had a lopsided grin, but this was different. He looked saddened.

"Fine. You have a day."

Percy's face lit up. "Thank you Mr. Jeroy! You have no idea what this means to me, thank you so so so much! I'll tell Blackjack how helpful you've been!" Percy ran off before Mr. Jeroy could ask how he would be talking to his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed strange to Magus that after he died, he could still _die_. Death wasn't the end for him. He still had to save the world, still had to eat falafel. But what about now? What happens after he dies for good?

Alex had his head in her, she was a she today, lap. Magnus never seen Alex cry so openly nor so loudly.

"Do something! Kill somebody, save him!" she yelled. The rest of the group stood around them, unsure what to say. Halfborn took off his new viking war helmet and held it against his chest in an almost mocking way before putting it back on his head and turned back to the fight, earning an elbow-jab from Mallory Keen.

"Alex, please. Just-"

"JUST WHAT?" Alex boomed, cutting Mallory off. She looked back down to Magnus and swept the bangs from his eyes. "Come on, Magpie, stay with me." She used the term Magpie in an affectionate matter, and it made Magnus's slowly beating heart skip a step in his chest.

"It's too late," he said as he lifted a finger to skim across her cheek. Her eyes glistened with tears, glowing a beautiful amber and brown. She had thrown her weapons to the side when Magnus went down, leaving the others to protect them.

"We need you to fight Alex, I will _not_ lose today!" Thomas Jefferson yelled, barely noticing Magnus.

"What's the point?" Alex wailed. "Magnus is gone, how do you feel about that?"

Thomas Jefferson only rolled his eyes as he shot somebody out of a tree. "We've lost nearly every day this week!" He had seen enough death today, this was just another glass to raise later that night.

Alex didn't care if somebody smited her then and there, at least she would die by his side.

"Would you let it go already?" Mallory screeched.

Magnus's hand slipped from Alex's. His vision darkened, he could hear his own heart beating loudly in his eardrums as everything dulled away.

"I will never be able to let this go. I will never forget," Alex said softly. She turned her attention to Magnus one last time. "I will avenge you."

Magnus smiled. "You'd better, because this dead ass will haunt you if you don't."

Alex snorted, then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't leave me," she begged.

Mallory was finally annoyed enough to stop fighting and face the mourning couple. "For Odin's sake! It's just group fight to the death combat training! You know he's going to be back in time for dinner!"


End file.
